warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bastilla
del dispositivo al golpear) 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 (máximos objetivos suspendidos) 2.5 / 5 / 7.5 / 10 % (armadura removida por segundo) 50 / 50 / 50 / 50 (daño por segundo en el Vórtice) | range = 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 m (radio de captura) | duration = 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 s (duración de la Bastilla) 10 / ? / ? / ? s (duración del Vórtice) 10 / 10 / 10 / 10 s (duración del aumento de armadura) 3 / 3 / 3 / 3 s (colapso automático del Vórtice) | misc = ?% (probabilidad de estado de ) ∞ (duración del aumento de armadura) 1,000 (máximo de armadura adicional) ?% (probabilidad de estado ) | cardonly = } |info = * Vauban lanza un dispositivo hacia la dirección a la que apunta. Al impactar con un enemigo, la baliza inflige 15 de daño de con una probabilidad de estado del ?%. Al impactar con un enemigo o un terreno, el dispositivo erige un campo de contención que suspende hasta ? / ? / ? / 12 enemigos en el aire dentro de un radio de 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 metros. * Los enemigos suspendidos pierden permanentemente ? / ? / ? / 10% su armadura por segundo, al mismo tiempo que Vauban y sus aliados que se encuentren dentro del campo de contención ganan un aumento de armadura de hasta 1.000 puntos, que depende de la cantidad removida de los enemigos que flotan. El aumento de armadura dura infinitamente dentro del campo de contención y ? / ? / ? / 10 segundos fuera del mismo. ** El daño del dispositivo al impactar, el número máximo de enemigos suspendidos y la armadura removida por segundo se ven afectados por fuerza de habilidades. ** El radio de captura se ve afectado por rango de habilidades. ** La duración del aumento de armadura se ve afectado por duración de habilidades. ** La probabilidad de estado y el máximo de armadura no se ven afectados por mods. ** Los enemigos suspendidos en el aire no pueden moverse de ninguna manera. ** El campo de contención continuará capturando enemigos hasta el recuento máximo de objetivos a lo largo de su duración, en caso de que los enemigos capturados sean asesinados y los nuevos enemigos entren en rango. * Luego de que ? / ? / ? / 15 segundos hayan pasado, el campo de contención automáticamente colapsa en un Vórtice durante ? / ? / ? / 3 segundos, lo que atrae constantemente a todos los enemigos dentro del mismo radio de la caja de contención e infligiendo ? / ? / ? / 50 de daño por segundo con una probabilidad de estado del ?%. ** La duración del campo y el tiempo que tarda el vórtice en autocolapsar se ven afectados por duración de habilidades. ** El daño por segundo se ve afectado por fuerza de habilidades. ** La probabilidad de estado no se ve afectada por mods. ** Los enemigos capturados por el vórtice se convierten en muñecas de trapo y se acumulan todos en el centro del a habilidad. ** El Vórtice también atrae objetos que se pueden recoger en su rango. * Mantener la tecla de la habilidad (por defecto, ) sin ningún campo de contención activo hace que Vauban lance un dispositivo distinto que directamente crea un Vórtice. Mantener la tecla de la habilidad colapsa todas las Bastillas en Vórtices. Ambos métodos para crear vórtices reinician la duración de los dispositivos ya existentes a ? / ? / ? / 15 segundos. ** La duración del Vórtice se ve afectada por duración de habilidades. ** Si los campos de contención están dentro del rango entre sí, al colapsarlos manualmente en vórtices, convergen en la ubicación del primer campo, según el orden de creación. Los enemigos y las objetos capturados por los vórtices serán arrastrados hacia el nuevo destino. * La habilidad puede ser utilizada en medio de varias acciones sin interrumpirlas, incluso recargar. * Puede ser lanzada múltiples veces mientras se encuentra activa. * Si se lanza en medio del aire, la animación cambia ligeramente. *'Sinergia de habilidades:' ** La baliza designadora de se ve atraída hacia el centro del modo vórtice de Bastilla, haciendo que sea más fácil golpear a los enemigos que se encuentran dentro. *** Si múltiples vórtices se encuentran dentro del rango, la baliza se verá atraída hacia el primer vórtice creado. |augment = |augment = 200px|left |max = . |bug = *Enemies will sometimes drop out of Bastille randomly, or simply ignore Bastille and walk past the field. }} See also * Vauban de:Bastille en:Bastille it:Bastille ru:Бастилия Category:Vauban